


The bed is taken but I don't mind

by red_mage0874



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, batfamily, batfamily in a bed, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_mage0874/pseuds/red_mage0874
Summary: Clark comes home after a busy day and just wants to sleep in his bed with the husband but sadly the bed is already taken.





	The bed is taken but I don't mind

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [The bed is taken but I don't mind/卧榻之侧, 纵容他人酣睡](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869010) by [clairelight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelight/pseuds/clairelight)



> This is a fic I wrote on tumblr and decided to post it here because I want to save it. My user name is the same basically, I need to get better usernames but red mage is the best class but I'm getting off topic I don't own superman batman or anything because if it did it would be nothing but cute bat family moments all the time.

It was late even by Batman standards it was late. Clark landed softly on the balcony of the master bedroom of the Wayne mansion. It took months for him to convince Bruce to turn off the lasers in the yard (Okay he didn’t turn them off he just made them  _slightly_ easier for him to dodge). His Metropolis apartment may have been closer but he always seemed to sleep better when Bruce was near. Maybe it was the way his heart beat sounded when he slept or the evenness of his breathing or maybe it was the he smelled either way it was heaven.

Clark would have just opened the window but he remember the lock, once body heat touched the handle of the door a small scanner appeared on the right hand side. He placed his thumb on the scanner but it didn’t just scan thumbs a small kryptonite needle poked out through the center taking a sample of his blood. Bruce wanted to be 1000% sure that the people in his manor were the people he wanted in his manor (only the best for his children). The scanner changed from red to green and a sharp  _click_  could be heard from the balcony door. He slowly opened the door and walked inside. He saw a large lump in the middle of the bed with a throng of black hair near the pillows. Clark was going to slide right into bed when he saw several smaller lumps surrounding the larger lump.

He used his X-ray vision to see what was underneath. Bruce was in the center with tiny Damian sleeping curled up on his chest; he was wearing the Wonder Woman onesie Diana bought him last Christmas, his tiny arm stretched out so he could hold much larger hand the hold was both firm and gentle soft enough not hurt Damian but strong enough so if anyone tried to separate them the larger hand would never let go. The larger hand was connected to Dick who was pressed against Bruce’s side. Dick (all of 12) always said that he was too old to sleep with his parents but if either Tim or Damian were really scared he would take them to Bruce then decided to join in.  Tim was on the other side, clinging to Bruce’s muscular arm like a teddy bear. Jason was next to him practically on top of him to both cuddle Tim as well as grasping a piece of Bruce’s pajama sleeve. Jason was always trying to act tough, like he didn’t need his parents but there were times were he just needed a hug and to reminded that they love him. Clark had a feeling that Jason was the one to help Tim into bed. On the other side of Dick was Cassandra, she did not enter their bed as often as the two youngest but she did on occasion. A mop of blonde hair standing out in stark contrast to the sea of black hair next to Cassandra made Clark smile, Stephanie must have slept over tonight, she must have convinced Cassandra to join in on the “snuggle party” (her words not his). With all of the kids in the bed….

There was officially no room for him.

He could ask one of them to push over but that would lead to a lot of whining waking everyone else up and making the night miserable.

He could go down stairs and sleep on the couch or in many the many unused rooms in the house but…

Clark just smiled and floated above the bed. He used to do this all the time when he just learning to fly. He had so much fun being in the air he didn’t want to come down even when sleeping. He was scolded several times by his Pa for scaring his Ma by floating above his bed like someone possessed by a demon.

He got himself conformable in the air wrapping his cape around himself like a blanket before slowly closing his eyes and letting the sounds of his loved one’s breathing rock him to sleep.

That is until Stephanie woke up early for “waffle time” and upon seeing a big red thing floating above her bed she screamed at the top of her lungs. This woke everyone up including Clark who lost his concentration fell down on top of Bruce who had luckily pushed Damian into Dick’s arms before the big blue moron almost crushed him to death.

All in all a pretty good morning.


End file.
